Customers or users can access kiosks, internal phone systems, mobile text messaging, mobile internet programs and internet connected computers to access a variety of information programs using voice or text search methods to locate product inventory or product pricing from the Internet. There currently exist many phone dial-in systems that use automatic speech recognitions for customer service functions such as directory assistance systems.